


tell me to go away

by rudelove



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudelove/pseuds/rudelove
Summary: And before Kihyun knows it, they are all over each other, fighting like a bunch of six-year-olds in the middle of the practice room.





	

Kihyun really doesn’t remember how it all started, who was the first one to start picking on the other, but if someone were to ask him about it he would say that it was all Minhyuk’s fault, even though that might not be the truth; just like Minhyuk would say the same about Kihyun. 

It doesn’t matter who started it first, though. The fact is, they’ve been arguing constantly for a week now, nonstop. One of them talks and the other interrupts him, one would make a joke and the other would roll his eyes, tell him to shut up, _god, you’re so lame_. They fight over food, over who gets to shower first and who has to clean up the practice room at the end of the day. 

It doesn’t matter about what, as long as they are fighting. 

Yesterday, Minhyuk not-so-accidentally stepped on Kihyun’s foot during practice and sent Kihyun tumbling face-first into the hardwood floors, hitting his knee in the process. It took both Hoseok and Hyunwoo to hold him back from throwing himself at Minhyuk, and he had to sit the rest of the night out in a corner with a pack of ice over his knee, glaring at Minhyuk from across the room the entire time.

Today’s argument is petty and insignificant, fighting over who should have the last lollipop from Kwangji’s stash, and before Kihyun knows it, they are all over each other, fighting like a bunch of six-year-olds in the middle of the practice room. And it’s stupid; Kihyun is rational enough to know that, but he’s tired and he has to sit here and go over the lines for tomorrow’s performance until everything is perfect, and he can’t do that without a quick sugar fix, preferably one that doesn’t require him to walk to the nearest convenience store in the middle of the night. 

“Where’d you get this?” Kihyun asks, pointing at the lollipop Minhyuk is busy unwrapping.

“Kwangji’s locker,” Minhyuk says matter-of-factly, popping the treat in his mouth. “Where else?”

“There weren’t any left when I checked earlier,” Kihyun says, eyes trained on Minhyuk’s mouth, how he sucks on the damn thing and moans a little at the taste. Even that annoys the hell out of Kihyun. He wants to punch Minhyuk in the face, he wants to do it so bad. 

Thing is, Kihyun doesn’t even like the cherry flavored ones and he knows he should be the bigger man and walk away, but this isn’t about lollipops anymore; this is about winning and Kihyun is not about to let Lee _fucking_ Minhyuk win.

And because Kihyun can’t keep his mouth shut, one thing leads to another and he finds himself sitting on Minhyuk’s lap in the blink of an eye, ass directly on Minhyuk's crotch, knees digging into Minhyuk’s sides as he holds him pinned down to the floor, grinning as he celebrates his victory. He pries the treat out of Minhyuk’s hands and puts it in his mouth, sucks on it in the most obscene way he could manage, tilts his head to the side and flutters his eyes shut so Minhyuk would know just how much he’s enjoying it.

Minhyuk huffs, tries to squirm away and push Kihyun off of him, his fingers digging into Kihyun’s thighs, but it’s useless. He might have an inch or two on Kihyun but between the two of them Minhyuk doesn’t really stand a chance. Kihyun might be exhausted, especially after wrestling with Minhyuk for the past few minutes, but he is stronger; he could take Minhyuk down in his sleep if he wanted to.

“Fucking jerk.” Minhyuk sneers, starts to wriggle around, but Kihyun only pushes down harder, grabs Minhyuk by the wrists when he starts to paw at Kihyun’s arms instead, pulling on the sleeves of his hoodie.

“Mmm, so good,” Kihyun smiles, taking the treat out with a wet pop to dangle it in front of Minhyuk’s face, voice saccharine sweet when he asks Minhyuk if he wants some. “Say aaah,” he sing-songs, enjoying the way the tips of Minhyuk’s ears turn bright red. 

Minhyuk just bares his teeth like he’s about to bite Kihyun’s hand off and he almost succeeds in his mission to look threatening, with that dark look in his eyes and his eyebrows pulled down in a tight v, but his cheeks are pink, hair ruffled in a way that makes him look kind of cute. Kihyun can't help but laugh right in his face.

Lihyun thinks of getting off and leaving Minhyuk fume in peace when Minhyuk shifts his hips up, making Kihyun freeze, practically turning to stone because Minhyuk is _hard_. Not fully hard, but enough for Kihyun to be able to feel where Minhyuk’s dick is pressing against his ass. _What the actual fuck?!_

“You’re hard,” Kihyun says dumbly, pointing out the obvious because he really doesn’t know how he’s supposed to react to something like this.

He’s no stranger to fooling around with guys like this, but he’s never been in a situation like the one he’s in right now. He should get up and leave before things get out of hand, but then Minhyuk lets out a whimpery little moan that goes straight to Kihyun’s dick, body shuddering with a sudden rush of arousal from head to toe. 

“Yeah, so?” Minhyuk spits out, trying to act like he isn’t mortified. “So are you.”

Kihyun’s entire face begins to burn and he looks down at himself, mouth gaping open. He can’t believe this is happening to him. Well, scratch that. He _can_ believe it’s happening — even though he’s not thirteen anymore — he just can’t believe it’s happening because of Minhyuk of all people.

Loud, obnoxious Minhyuk. The guy who once bit on Kihyun’s leg because he wouldn’t give him some of his popcorn during movie night, the guy who pops his zits in the hallway mirror and talks with his mouth full. The guy Kihyun considers to be his archenemy.

Kihyun blinks once, twice before snapping out of his initial shock, licking at his lips to wet them, contemplating whether he should leave and pretend like this never happened, or —

“Well, aren’t you gonna—” Minhyuk interrupts him before he could figure things out, waving around with one hand in a way that only manages to confuse Kihyun even more.

Minhyuk props himself on his elbows as he waits for Kihyun to answer, blowing at the hair that’s fallen over his eyes with a huff, looking equal parts flustered and annoyed. The angle shifts and it makes Kihyun wobble a little, his cock now pressing up against Minhyuk’s, the sudden friction making his breath catch in his throat. It feels so unbelievably good, better than he’d care to admit, given the circumstances. 

It’s been a while, what with all the people running around their dorm all the time and the cameras recording their every move from every corner, and it’s not like they have the time for it, either. so, he takes a deep breath, tries to calm down a bit before speaking. “What do you want, Minhyuk?” He asks and gives himself a mental pat on the back when his voice doesn’t crack at all.

“Just— _move_.” Minhyuk practically growls, and his eyes fall shut for a moment when Kihyun experiments by rolling his hips in a little circle, making them both moan in unison. 

"Should I stop?" Kihyun asks, but he takes one look at Minhyuk, the way his eyes are glazed over with want, cock twitching against kihyun’s, mouth parted open and wet, and thinks it's kind of obvious what Minhyuk wants him to do. 

“No,” Minhyuk says anyway, shaking his head a little too fast, reaching out to rub at his face with his hand. 

“Is this okay, then?” Kihyun asks, placing a hand over the front of Minhyuk’s jeans, slowly palming him through his clothes. 

“Yeah.” Minhyuk gasps, voice oh so raspy and wonderful. It makes something twist in Kihyun’s stomach but he doesn’t plan on sticking around long enough to figure out what it means.

“ _Fuck_.” Kihyun mutters under his breath as Minhyuk’s hips cant up against his hand, so terribly fascinated by the way Minhyuk’s Adam’s apple bobs in his throat, the whiny noises he makes as Kihyun presses his hand down a little harder. 

“Don’t stop.” Minhyuk cries out, and that’s all Kihyun needs before he continues, tossing the lollipop aside to push Minhyuk back down, telling him to spread his legs open. 

Minhyuk complies, makes some room so Kihyun could settle in between, immediately starting to move his hips against Minhyuk's. He hovers over Minhyuk with his arms braced on either side of Minhyuk's head, their foreheads pressed together as they rut against each other in a broken, rushed rhythm. 

His hands slide from Kihyun’s waist down to his ass, palming at it over the sweatpants, using his hold to keep Kihyun close. It’s so, _so_ good, and a part of Kihyun wishes they would slow down, or maybe do something more than this, but Kihyun doesn’t have any lube or condoms with him and he doubts Minhyuk is carrying any himself. He wants to rip Minhyuk’s clothes off and touch him properly, touch him all over and feel him, skin against skin, hot and slick with sweat. 

But they can’t, shouldn’t. Hoseok is two rooms down the hall from them and he could walk in at any given moment to make sure they haven’t killed each other, only to find them like this instead. Kihyun briefly wonders if this is what Hoseok had in mind when he told them to stop bickering before they ended up doing something they would both regret. 

Kihyun knows this is a mistake, but he hasn't felt this good in so long and he's only now realizing how much he'd missed this kind of human contact, this craving to be touched all over, bent in half and fucked until he sees stars. Minhyuk could do it. He would probably be good at it, too. They could transfer all of this competitive energy into something that would be more beneficial for both of them, claw at each other’s backs and bruise each other up nicely as they fight over who should have the upper hand. 

Minhyuk comes first, mouth open in a silent scream, hips jerking. His face is glowing, his cheeks tinged pink like the artificial color of the lollipop that’s staining his tongue, and Kihyun can’t keep his eyes off him, too mesmerized to look away.

“Are you close?” Minhyuk asks him and doesn’t wait for Kihyun to respond before he’s tugging at the drawstrings on Kihyun’s sweatpants, sliding one hand down the front, pulling at the cotton with the other so he has better access. 

Kihyun mutters something unintelligible under his breath when Minhyuk’s thumb rubs over the slit and smears some of the precum gathered there down the underside, making the slide easier, better. Minhyuk’s fingers look really pretty wrapped around Kihyun’s cock and they feel even better, too, a little calloused and rough against Kihyun’s sensitive skin. 

He comes when Minhyuk whispers his name, his voice low and raspier than it usually is, making Kihyun spill all over Minhyuk’s wrist and his shirt. Minhyuk is going to be a bitch about it, demand Kihyun wash it the second they get back to the dorm, but he couldn’t care less about that right now. He feels warm and pleasantly tingly all over, collapsing on the floor next to Minhyuk, trying to catch his breath. They lie like that in silence for a while and it comes off as no surprise that Minhyuk is the first one to speak, clearing his throat loudly beforehand.

“We should do that again.” Minhyuk hums, a smile slowly forming on his face. 

“We should?” Kihyun quirks an eyebrow in surprise as he makes himself look presentable, tying the drawstrings in a tight double knot because maybe that would stop him from taking his dick out again.

“Yeah, it would be fun.” Minhyuk grins, his sharp teeth glistening dangerously. 

Truth be told, Kihyun is a little relieved that Minhyuk didn’t mind what they just did, and the fact that Minhyuk wants it to happen again makes something flutter in his stomach, anticipation making his skin itchy.

Still, he gives Minhyuk's cheek a little pat before getting up, grabbing his backpack and the rest of his belongings before making his way towards the door. "We'll see about that." He says over his shoulder, hand already curled around the knob.

"I hate you, Yoo Kihyun!" Minhyuk yells after him, and Kihyun just shrugs, giving him the finger behind his back. 

"Tell that to your dick." Kihyun calls back and starts walking faster towards the nearest exit, running down the stairs before Hoseok's had the chance to come out of the studio and see what all the commotion is about.

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you talk to me about kihyuk for too long rip


End file.
